Leiri
by AijouSakura
Summary: I've always wanted to write a myth, so I did. A love story between God and mortal, God and God. Punishement does not fall solely on the guilty. And NEVER smite a Goddess. Apollo went slightly random, but hey, the Gods do from time to time. A new flower my


Leiri  
  
Aphrodite never had any great desire to woo Phoebus Apollo. In fact, she was quite happily married to Hephaestus, the lame smith-God. However, it must never be said that the Goddess was one to step away from a challenge. Seated in the great throne room of Olympus one day, she found herself tired of her life and desired something new. Casting her eyes around the room in search of a diversion, her gaze fell on the beautiful God of the Prophets, and something sparked under her skin. She had tried before to encourage him, but had always been gently refused. This time, Aphrodite resolved not to fail.  
  
Determined, the Goddess turned all of her attentions towards making herself seem appealing. She clothed herself in her finest robes, and wore her girdle, which made it seem to all others as if there were none fairer, on Earth or in Heaven. She anointed her body with the oil that flowed out from the magical spring at Colchis, a spring forged by her own husband. Hephaestus, familiar with his wife's whims, was patient with her, and did not interfere as she set about her preparations.  
  
Finally, when she felt all had been set in order, Aphrodite sought out Apollo. She found him in a fragrant garden, seated beneath a mighty Oak, strumming on his lyre. Taken by the beautiful music, the Goddess of Beauty paused for a moment, and when Apollo's eyes rose from his instrument he caught sight of her, the sunlight shining on her unbound hair, her white robes gleaming, and her rosy lips parted and her blue eyes sparkling in amazement. It was a sight as to make the strongest heart falter.  
  
However, it seemed that Fate did not side with the Goddess that day, for although Apollo's spirit yearned for Aphrodite, as it could not help but do, the God shook his head with a soft laugh.  
  
"I know what you intend, Aphrodite," he said with a smile, "and I fear you shall be disappointed once more. There is no room in my heart for you."  
  
"But why?" Aphrodite exclaimed, falling down before him. "Am I not the most beautiful being to be found? Am I not the kindest? Why then do you refuse me?"  
  
Now, perhaps Apollo had not yet learned when to guard his tongue, or perhaps it was merely loosened by the presence of such astounding beauty. Regardless of the reason, the God of Truth, who could tell no lie, revealed more than perhaps he ought.  
  
All must pity Leiri, for these events which so changed her life occurred while she herself lived in complete oblivion. However, as has been proved many a time, misfortune does not fall solely on the guilty. And so it was on this occasion.  
  
Leiri was the daughter of the wealthy merchant Idas. She was his only child, and he adored her with all of his heart and soul. He bestowed upon her all that he could, and raised her kindly. Because of this, Leiri grew up to be a most kind and gentle young maiden, a sweeter lass one could not hope to find. Soon, however, Idas began to despair of her ever marrying. For, despite her kind and generous nature, Leiri did not possess great physical beauty. She was not a sore sight, by any means, but she paled in comparison to Io, Medea, Circe, indeed to all of the famed heroines.  
  
Nonetheless, Idas did not give up on his daughter entirely; he continued to treat her kindly, and gave her much freedom. She loved to run in the woods, to collect the beautiful flowers that grew there, and as a result of that had become good friends with many of the Naiads and Dryads who inhabited the woods. She lived a merry life, and little troubled her.  
  
She was also a well-accomplished healer, and many people would come to her seeking remedies for their ills. She was known as a kind soul, and was loved by those around her.  
  
Now, Apollo was the God of Truth, unable to utter false words and therefore unable to be deceived. One day, tiring of the unending peace of Olympus, he went down to earth disguised as a shepherd's lad, strumming idly on his lyre as he walked. He passed through many villages, and as he passed he overheard by chance two townsmen as they spoke of a kind-hearted but homely girl who dedicated herself to the beauty of life and helping others.  
  
The God, still in search of a diversion, took it upon himself to see this young maiden. Shedding the shepherd's form, he dressed himself as a young buck and took to the forest in search of Leiri. He found her easily, drawn to her as bee is draw to the fragrant flower that it cannot see, can only sense.  
  
Following the sense of beauty that emanated from her, Apollo emerged from the woods on the banks of a shining stream and there he saw Leiri. He was not deceived by her outward appearance and, almost blinded by the kind and gentle spirit he felt within her, he fell instantly in love. However, he saw at once how much she meant to her father and her people, and could not bring himself to take her from those who needed her so greatly. And so as Leiri turned, hearing a noise in the brush behind her, the God of Prophecy turned away and leapt into the forest.  
  
All of this Apollo related to Aphrodite as he basked in the Sun's warmth. As soon as she heard this tale, the Goddess leapt to her feet.  
  
"I know of Leiri," she said in shock. "She is a hideous creature, doomed to die without love. And yet you prefer her to me? How is this possible?"  
  
Apollo smiled benignly at Aphrodite. "Her soul is filled with a beauty so great that it spreads to all she touches. Such a maiden could never be ugly."  
  
Furious, Aphrodite fled the garden. To insult a Goddess, or to declare her less than a mortal, is a dangerous business, as Arachne discovered. Unable to vent her anger at Apollo, Aphrodite turned instead to the woman he loved. Looking down at her from Heaven, the Goddess of Beauty could think of nothing more distasteful.  
  
"A maiden such as her defiles the beauty of the Earth," she declared. "She does the world a disservice through her very existence." And so, the vengeful Goddess bent her will on the young maiden, who happened at the time to be bathing in the river. Her intent had been to transform the young Leiri into a hideous weed, to take her revenge upon her for stealing the heart of one she wished to woo.  
  
However, Leiri's beautiful spirit, which had been hidden by her female form, was unleashed when Aphrodite's spell touched her. Under the influence of the Goddess's magic, Leiri shed her homely mortal form. However, she was not transformed into a weed, as had been Aphrodite's intent. Instead, a beautiful flower floated in the middle of the gentle stream, with delicate white petals that gave off an enchanting scent.  
  
Soon enough, a group of young maids came down to the river to bathe. They came across the flower floating in the middle of the stream, and were astounded by its beauty. Suddenly they heard a noise behind them, and when they turned they saw a strong young buck standing at the edge of the river. The flower, he said, was the soul of Leiri, truly the fairest maiden to walk the earth. He instructed them not to pluck the flower at once, but to honour it, and let it grow so that others may be permitted to witness its beauty.  
  
The maidens realised that this must indeed be a God, for they knew of no deer who could speak, and did as the buck asked. The flower was left in the river and Poseidon, taken by its beauty, used his powers to spread it through the waters, until the delicate white blossoms could be seen in most every stream or pond. The flower kept the name of the maiden it had once been, Leiri, the water lily, whose beauty still brightens the lives of so many. 


End file.
